The Key
by Shara Nameth
Summary: Well, this is the first in a series of stories in an alternate universe. No Mirai Trunks. Piccolo falls in Love. Androids.
1. The Key: Chapters One-Four

Foreword/Prologue: This fan fic takes place in an alternate time lime. MiraiTrunks has visited, and Goku   
received medication for his heart disease. The mediccine failed to cure him and he died. Piccolo and Kami   
have fused in threat of the androids. Cell has not visited this time, as of yet. Dende is the watcher of   
Earth. MiraiTrunks has gone back to the future to fight his own battles. He does not help the Z Fighters in   
this time line. I think that's all. Any time you see "Pikkoro" or "Pikoro" it's being used as a term of affection   
for Piccolo. I believe Saiai is the only person to use this line. 

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own any of these characters, ect. ect. except the ones   
I've created, such as Saiai, Kyoui, blah blah blah. The others belong to Akira Toriyama and both the   
Japanese and American TV compaines that broadcast them, and any others that I don't know about. I am   
not making any profit of this site. This is a personal site of my stories I've written. Please don't steal them   
and say you wrote them. These are all ©Shara Nameth, 2000. Email me if for some reason you want them   
on your site. 

Author's Note: "Saiai" is Japanese for "beloved" and "Taka" is Japanese for "hawk" or "falcon"   
  
  
  


Chapter One   


Piccolo glanced down at the girl clinging to him. She was frightened, rightly so he guessed. She had just   
awakened to find herself over the shoulder of the 'Green Daemon' high in the air, with her last memory   
being that of the android Juunana-guu knocking her into a wall. She was scared of Piccolo, but her fear of   
being so high forced her to wrap her arms around Piccolo and hold on as tight as she could. 

"Come on, Piccolo-San," Gohan called as he flew ahead of Piccolo. He also had a 'passenger'. The girl's   
little brother was clinging to him. The little boy was only 5, and gave no indication of fear. He looked   
around in wonder. 

"Look Sissy! Look at that bird!" he cried as they flew, pointing. He'd been grabbed by Gohan as he sat   
next to his sister, who'd already been knocked unconscious. 

"Yeah, Taka, I see it," the girl said quietly, trying to calm herself. She looked at Piccolo's face, then back at   
her brother on Gohan's back. "Hang on, Taka," her protectiveness playing over her fear. 

"Don't worry, I won't drop him," Gohan told her. "Your name is Saiai, right?" 

She nodded, still watching her brother worriedly. "Who are you? And where are we going?" 

"I'm Gohan. You're flying with Piccolo-San." 

Saiai looked at the green face. "Piccolo-San?" she asked doubtfully. 

"Piccolo, to you," he replied. He didn't understand why they couldn't just save the boy. They didn't need   
the girl, only her brother. But Gohan had insisted, and Piccolo didn't feel like arguing with him when   
Juunana-guu and Juuhachi-guu were 2 feet away in mid-attack. 

"And we're going where?" Saiai asked, slightly calmer then before. She looked back at Gohan and her   
brother, doubting she would get anything out of Piccolo. 

"We're going to Capsule Corp to see Bulma. Then we're taking you to Master Roshi's," Gohan explained. 

"Why?" 

"We need your brother," Piccolo said. Saiai stared at him, protectiveness taking over her face. 

"For what? He's only 5. He can't possible help you in whatever you're doing," she pleaded.   


Piccolo said nothing and kept flying. 'This girl is going to be more trouble than she's worth.' Piccolo   
thought to himself. He seriously doubted they would convince the girl to let them use her brother without   
threatening her. The androids had done enough of that, he didn't want to save her from them, then   
present her with exactly what she'd left. Even though he came off as cold and uncaring, he wasn't.   
Perhaps in the   
beginning he was (I mean, come on. The guy wanted to take over the world.), but Gohan had seen past   
that and inside his heart. No one had seen him that way. It had given him reason to change. He still   
appeared cold and distant, but those that had known him long enough could recognize his emotions. 

"Why do you need my brother?" Saiai asked again. 

"Let's eat first," Gohan said, as he and Piccolo set down on the Capsule Corp lawn. "I'm starved." 

"Eat?" Saiai asked, confused. First she was thrown into a wall by some really cute guy. Then, she woke   
up to find herself high in the air over the shoulder of a tall green alien. She'd twisted and crawled her way   
around Piccolo until her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. He'd looked at her with a look of   
disgust and annoyance, but had allowed her to get into the position most comfortable for her. And now,   
this guy, Gohan he said he was, was suggesting they go eat. 

Bulma opened the front door and came out. "Hi, Gohan. Piccolo. This must be Saiai and Taka, right?"   
Gohan nodded. "Good. Come on in. Lunch is ready." She turned and walked back inside. Gohan followed,   
while Piccolo went the opposite way into the forest. Saiai held her brother, watching Bulma suspiciously. 

Gohan turned to Saiai. "Don't worry. We don't want to hurt you. Come on." Gohan smiled at her. 

Saiai stared at Gohan doubtfully, but her hunger finally won over and she led her brother into the large   
building after Gohan.   
  
  
  


Chapter Two 

Juuhachi-guu watched Piccolo and Gohan fly off with the girl and boy. "Shouldn't we follow them?" She   
asked. 

"If you want to waste time going after then, go ahead. They aren't important. Two miserable human will   
hardly make a difference," Juunana-guu scoffed. 

"There must be something important about them if they were they only ones rescued out of this whole   
city," Juuhachi-guu replied. 

"We aren't going after them," Juunana-guu told his sister as he blew up another building. 

"You're the boss," Juuhachi said, with a smirk. She knew eventually her brother's pride would have to be   
swallowed, but by the time he realized this, it would be too late for him. 

Juunana-guu leveled another building, then lifted off with Juuhachi-guu following. He didn't appear to   
have a destination in mind. With Geru and Goku gone, and nearly 85% of the world destroyed, he just   
wasn't sure what else to do. Pretty much all that was left was following Piccolo and Gohan, but he   
refused to admit his sister was right. 

Juuhachi-guu followed her brother, mildly amused. "You don't know what to do, do you? You know you   
should follow them, but you don't want to admit I'm right. Your pride will be your downfall, I can   
guarantee that. And I'll laugh when you fall. They'll defeat you, and it will be because of your pride. I'm   
not as full of myself as you, I can admit when I'm wrong. You'll fall, and I'll live on." 

"Shut up," Juunana-guu changed course and headed toward Geru's lab. "I know where I'm going."   
Juunana-guu simply couldn't admit Juuhachi was right. 

Juuhachi smirked at her personal success of tormenting her brother. 'How fun torture can be,' she   
thought.   
  
  


Chapter Three 

Saiai finished eating her salad. "I'm sorry you had to make me something else," she apologized again to   
Bulma. It was times like this when she felt bad about being a vegetarian. 

"Don't worry, it was no bother," Bulma assured her. It hadn't occurred to her that someone might not eat   
meat, so she felt obligated to make something else. She was thankful there was still food in the house.   
Gohan and Trunks had eaten most of it last night as they discussed new plans for fighting the androids. 

"So, why do you need my brother? Why is he so important?" Saiai asked again, calm and concerned. Now   
that she wasn't attached to a seven foot tall green alien high in the air, she wasn't hysterical. 

"Well, the androids have been terrorizing our world for nearly ten years, as you know. Our friends have   
been fighting them, but the androids have won every encounter. Trunks-kun and I went to Geru's lab and   
got his old lab books," Bulma explain. "We looked-" 

"Wait, not to be rude, but who's Trunks and Geru?" Saiai interrupted. 

"Trunks is my son. He's out right now, delaying the androids, trying to give us time to find a way to defeat   
them. Dr. Geru is the creator of the androids. That's why we went to his lace. We were hoping to find   
anything that might weaken the androids." 

"So what's all this have to do with my brother?" Saiai said, frustrated. 

Bulma glanced at the little boy, who was now wondering around the kitchen curiously. She sighed. She   
didn't want to tell the girl the truth about her brother. But she knew she had to. "We looked though   
Geru's old labs. We found one that seemed promising. Five years ago Geru worked with a couple. They   
had a son who was quite ill, and had to have frequent stays in the hospital. Geru promised the couple   
that he could take away their son's suffering and spare his life, for a small price. He was in the early   
stages of making androids. He wanted to make one from a human base. The couple agreed to Geru's   
price. The boy stayed with Geru for a week. He was turned into an android." She looked at Saiai's face, to   
see if she understood.   


Saiai stared at Bulma, absorbing the story but not connecting it to anything. "Okay. That's a really sad   
story. But what's it got to do with my brother?" 

Bulma stared, surprised she didn't understand. "The little boy I told you about *is* your brother," she   
said gently. "Your brother was very sick when he was born. Your parents couldn't stand to see him in   
such pain, so they took Geru up on his offer." 

Saiai sat silently for a moment, finally getting it. "My brother... is an android?"   
  
  
  


Chapter Four 

Juunana-guu looked around Geru's lab. It was obvious someone had raided it. He assumed it had been   
the Z Fighters. 

Juuhachi-guu was still smirking at her brother. "And what was your reason for coming here? Or were you   
just trying to prove me wrong? Even though you *know* I'm right. I think that's it. You can't admit I'm   
right," Juuhachi said, taking sadistic pleasure. 

"You're getting repetitive," Juunana-guu told her, attempting to quiet her. 

"Perhaps I am. But if being repetitive bothers you so much, I enjoy it. And watching you fly around like a   
lost puppy is so entertaining. Please, dear brother, keep up the show." Juuhachi-guu smiled sweetly. 

"That smile doesn't fit you," he replied, and flew out the opening toward Capsule Corp. 

"I don't mean it to," Juuhachi-guu said, and went back to smirking. "You've finally wised up. Or maybe   
your pride is just taking a vacation." 


	2. The Key: Chapters Five-Eight

  
Chapter Five

"So, you want to examine my brother?" Saiai asked doubtfully.

Bulma nodded, though she wasn't positive Saiai has understood everything she'd been told. The girl loved her brother very much, that was obvious. But she didn't seem to 'get' simple things. Bulma had to break everything down into very simple terms before Saiai had grasped the full concept of what Bulma meant. And even then, Bulma wasn't sure Saiai completely understood. "Yes. I'd like to, to see if we can find a way to weaken Juunana-guu and Juuhachi-guu. Anything would help us at this point."

Saiai thought for a while, staring into space before she looked at Bulma again. "Who are these Z Fighters? I've met Gohan and Piccolo already, but who else is there?"

"There's my son Trunks, who should be back soon. His father Vegeta, although he won't admit he fights on our side. Gohan's father, Goku, fought with us in the beginning, but he died of a heart disease. Yamcha was killed about a month ago. Tien and Choatzu are training up north. Krillin is training at Master Roshi's," Bulma explained. "They have all been training so hard, and yet the androids keep winning. Which is why we need your brother. If you'll let us. It may be our last hope against them," Bulma pleaded

"I don't know. I don't want him hurt. He's all I have. I can't lose him. But the rest of humanity... I don't know. I have to think about it," Saiai replied. "Can you watch him for awhile? I need to think." Bulma nodded. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." Saiai stood up from the table and walked out the back door into the twilight. She stood at the edge of the forest, staring into the sunset.

"Tough decision?" a semi-familiar voice asked from behind her. She turned and was surprised to see Piccolo standing there.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I don't the androids to continue destroying the world. But according to Bulma, I'd have to lose my brother. And there's the chance that if I said yes, Bulma may not learn anything anyway. So I could lose him and the androids wouldn't be weakened at all." *He must think I'm really out of it. I barely know him and I'm pouring it all out to him.* she thought to herself.

"Sometimes the possible result is enough to take the risk. You have to decide what is more important: The chance to save what's left of your race, or to save one life and your happiness," Piccolo said, laying it out plain and simple for her.

Saiai sighed and sat down on the ground. "I suppose you're right. What's one life compared to the rest of the human race? And I guess, since he's not even really alive, it's not like he's losing his life." Saiai sighed heavily, slightly confused. I don't know. I don't know what to do. Piccolo, what would you do?" she looked up at Piccolo expectantly.

Piccolo looked down at the girl, sitting on the ground. He was slightly surprised she asked him, but he hid the surprise. He imagined himself in the situation with Gohan, since he'd never had any real family. "I'd probably be doing exactly what you're doing. Running all the possibilities through my head to figure out if the risk was really needed. Why?"

"Because I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. People always tell me I'm slow in the head or I won't ever understand anything or do anything right. When my parents were killed, my friends told me I'd do a terrible job raising my brother and he'd grow up to be a screwy psycho path. I'm afraid I'm going to do something wrong," Saiai admitted, somehow comfortable with the idea of talking to a 7 foot tall green alien. She looked up at him and almost smiled. Somehow he was putting her at east.

"Are you slow in the head?"

"Well, I guess I am a little bit. It takes me longer to understand things. And I have problems explaining things and stuff. But I'm not doing a bad job raising my brother. I'm trying as hard as I can," Saiai told Piccolo.

"Well, you appear to be doing an adequate job. You worry too much. You need to have more faith in yourself," Piccolo replied, slightly on edge. This conversation was odd. He'd never had one like this before. Even with Gohan, he'd never said more than a few words. Saiai was different somehow.

"I guess, but I'm still worried. And when the androids came back, I tried so hard to protect him, but that android, Juunana-guu or something, just shoved me away like I was nothing. If you and Gohan hadn't shown up then, I don't know what would have happened. Thank you." She smiled gratefully. She stood up and put her arms around Piccolo, thanking him and crying at the same time.

He stared down at the girl, shocked. There were only two people who had ever dared hug him, and she was neither Goku nor Gohan. He wasn't sure how to react. If it had been Goku latched onto him, Piccolo would have simply shoved him away. He would have done the same with Gohan, maybe slightly gentler. But as Saiai clung to him, tears streaming down her face and soaking his shirt, he had no urge to push her away. He wanted to comfort her, but wasn't sure how. He laid a hand on her shoulder awkwardly, saying nothing.

She stood there for nearly twenty minutes, sobbing quietly, arms wrapped around Piccolo. As her tears subsided, she let go and wiped her eyes. She looked up at Piccolo, and smiled. "Thank you," she said again. She turned and walked back into Capsule Corp.

Piccolo glanced behind him and sighed. "Yes, Gohan?" Piccolo knew Gohan had been watching for some time. He was going to ask questions.

"Um, Piccolo-san... Was that girl hugging you?" Gohan asked, as he crawled out of the bushes.

"Yes."

"Was she crying, too?"

"Yes."

"She was crying and hugging you?"

"Yes."

Gohan was silent for a minute. He'd just seen a side of Piccolo then even Gohan didn't know existed. Piccolo had let Saiai hug him. And her crying hadn't seemed to irritate him. He made a face. He just realized Piccolo had let a girl touch him. The image Gohan had seen just wasn't right. Piccolo and a girl was weird. "Piccolo, why?"

"She was upset. I was there."

"But, Piccolo, you're... she's... you can't... You don't let anyone hug you. Not even me." Gohan was very confused. He's asexual alien mentor appeared to like a human girl. *This is way past weird.* he decided. "Piccolo, why did you let her hug you?"

"I told you, Gohan. She was upset. Don't make me repeat myself," Piccolo said, trying to silence Gohan.

"But, you never try to help someone that's upset. Are you okay?" Gohan asked, confused and worried.

"I'm fine. Drop it Gohan." Piccolo refused to answer questions when he himself didn't really understand his actions.   
  
  
  


Chapter Six

"Stop! Where are you going?" Trunks asked, as he floated in front of Juuhachi-guu and Juunana-guu.

"I was wondering when you'd quit hiding behind us and fight. We're going to your house. Sorry we didn't call first," Juuhachi-guu replied. Trunks had been following them for a couple hours, but he wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't beat them, especially alone. This further confirmed Juuhachi's thoughts that the two humans who'd been rescued were important.

"You have no reason to go there. You've already destroyed half of it," Trunks said, hoping to delay them as much as possible. He had to give his friends more time.

"Maybe the rest needs to come down now." Juunana-guu smirked. "Why are you here? You can't possibly think that your pitiful amount of training so far is enough to stop us."

"Maybe it isn't, but I can try to stop you. This is my world, my family. You have no reason to destroy it. They've never done anything to you. Goku's already gone. Geru's gone, thanks to you two. Why kill more people?" Trunks asked, stalling for time.

"It's a game. Between us," Juuhachi-guu replied, indicating herself and her brother.

"A game? What kind of game?" Trunks replied suspiciously.

"We keep score. Of deaths. Whoever has the highest number when we get tired of playing with you and your friends wins them game," Juunana-guu explained with a smirk.

"You play games with people's lives? You really are sick," Trunks said with disgust.

"You want to insult us, you better be ready to defend your words. Or would rather float there and try to buy more time for you pathetic plan?" Juuhachi smirked.

"Plan?" Trunks asked in surprise. *How did they find out?* he asked himself silently. "What plan?"

"You lie so poorly. It's unfortunate for you that your father didn't pass on compulsive lying. We know about your plan. It's not going to work," Juuhachi-guu told Trunks.

He cursed to himself. *Damn it! Well, whether they know or not, we still need more time. I can still stall. Bluff.* "Why not? I think it's a full-proof plan. Everyone involved does. We know it will be a fatal blow to you two. You will fall. We will dispose of your ashes in the trash compactor, and then rebuild what you've destroyed. Your reign of terror ends today." Trunks prayed that the few fights he'd had side-by-side with Vegeta had rubbed off some techniques, preferably bluffing at the moment.

Juuhachi-guu's eyes flickered slightly, but she kept up her bluff as well. "Right. Your pathetic army will beat us."   
  
  
  
  


Chapter Seven

The liquid Bulma had given Taka was taking effect. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes for the last time. Saiai struggled to keep her eyes from over flowing. "I love you honey. Always and forever you'll be in my heart," she whispered as she watched his body go limp. She lost the battle of tears. She stood up and walked away, trying to stop the tears from running down her face. She'd just lost the only one she had left. She went outside to think about the fact that she really didn't have anyone now. The androids had killed her parents. They'd killed her grandparents, too. And now her brother had to die so they could be defeated. Her hands balled into fists. Deep inside her, there was a burning hatred for them. They had destroyed everything she loved. Her friends were gone. Her family was gone. And still the androids walked the Earth, hurting others. She tried to tell herself it wasn't their fault, that's what they'd been programmed to do. But inside, she still hated them. Trying to calm herself, she sat down and leaned against a tree, staring into the sky.

"You're strong," a gruff voice said. Saiai looked around and saw Piccolo on the other side of the tree.

"Strong? How? I'm sitting here crying." She was surprised she hadn't noticed Piccolo. She must have been really upset. A tall green alien was hard to miss.

"Sacrificing your brother, when you aren't positive of the results. Very few would be able to do that," Piccolo explained.

"But did I do the right thing? I don't have anyone. My whole family is gone now. I'm alone. There's no reason for me. My brother was the only reason I kept going. I couldn't leave him. Not in this world. But now, he's gone. And you guys have your little experiments you want to do on him. I shouldn't be here anymore. I'll just be a burden. I'm leaving in the morning," Saiai told him, depressed.

Piccolo's eyes flickered in the darkness. He couldn't understand why, but he didn't want her to leave. Something inside him wanted her to stay. "I doubt Bulma would mind if you stay. You said it yourself. You have no where to go. Bulma's not the kind of person to send you out into nothingness."

Saiai shook her head. "No, I couldn't stay. I'd just be a bother. Another mouth to feed. I don't want to be a problem. You seem to have enough of those anyway with the androids." She smiles ruefully. "You don't need me adding to them."

"You're in danger, you realize that, don't you? The androids saw Gohan and I rescue you. They're not stupid. They realize something is important about you two. Would you like me to explain what will happen if they find you?" Piccolo was very confused with himself. He'd never cared about someone like this. It was unsettling to him. Very unsettling.

Saiai smiled inside. It was nice to have someone try to protect her, although she wasn't sure why Piccolo was doing this. "Well, no, I didn't know I was in danger, but I guess you're right. Maybe I'll stay longer. I don't know." She was silent for a few minutes, then looked up at Piccolo. "Anyway, it doesn't matter right now. I'm going to bed." Saiai stood up and hugged Piccolo tightly before she headed inside.

Piccolo watched her walk away. A curtain near the door fluttered and he caught a glimpse of Gohan behind it. *That kid's getting as bad as Yajarobi, hiding and spying all the time.* he thought.

Gohan ventured out as Saiai closed the back door. "Piccolo?" he asked tentatively.

"What?"

"Did she just hug you again?"

"Yes."

"She wasn't crying this time . . . "

"She'd already done that."

"Piccolo . . . Um, this may be a personal question . . . But, do you, um, care about her?" There. Gohan had finally gotten the courage to ask. Now all he had to do was pray to Dende that his mentor didn't throw him across the forest for it.

Piccolo stayed silent. He had known it would only be a matter of time before Gohan asked. He was unsure of how to answer though. He'd never cared about someone in the way Gohan meant. He didn't know what it felt like. But at the same time, he wasn't sure how he felt about Saiai. His actions confused him. *I can't.* he thought to himself. *She's a human female. She's supposed to be nothing to me.*

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked again. "Do you like her? It's not bad if ya do," Gohan said, trying to take some pressure of Piccolo.

Piccolo didn't say anything. He looked down at Gohan, his eyes saying he wasn't sure, without admitting it aloud. He laid his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "You should get to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." He turned and lifted off toward the mountains.   
  
  
  
  


Chapter Eight

Juunana-guu was becoming impatient. Trunks's attempts to delay them were adding proof to his sister's claims. The two humans obviously were important, but how important? He knew his sister was bluffing, but he couldn't tell is Trunks was, or if so, how much was a bluff.

Trunks watched the pair carefully. At this moment, there were two things that could happen. The androids would head toward Capsule Corp and Trunks would be forced to fight them to but more time. Or, the androids would believe his lie and go somewhere to plan. Trunks hoped they choose the second option, he wasn't really in the mood to be beaten senseless.

*Juuhachi-guu, back to Geru's lab. If what he's saying is true, we can't just walk in.* Juunana-guu told his sister telepathically so Trunks couldn't hear.

Trunks watched silently. It was obvious they were discussing something. He wishes he knew what they were saying.

Suddenly, Juuhachi-guu got a look of annoyance on her face, and took off back toward Geru's lab. Juunana-guu turned to Trunks. Trunks stared into his lifeless blue eyes, looking for anything. Juunana-guu said nothing and took off after his sister.


	3. The Key: Chapters Nine-Twelve

Chapter Nine

Gohan awoke the sound of crying from the next room. The scent of bacon and eggs drifted through the hallway from the kitchen. His stomach was attempting to pull him down the hall, but his mind and heart pulled him to Saiai's door. He knocked lightly.

The crying quickly stopped. In a few minutes Saiai opened her door. "Hi, Gohan," she said, trying to sound cheerful. *Darn!* she thought. *He heard me crying. They probably all think I'm a cry baby or something.*

"Um, hi. I heard you crying. I wanted to make sure you were okay," Gohan said. *And maybe we can talk about Piccolo, too.* he thought. He was confused, Piccolo was confused, and for some reason, he was hoping this depressed mentally slow girl could shed some light.

"Well, I guess, kinda. Actually, not really. Come in," Saiai said, opening the door wider.

Gohan thought of the delicious food he'd smelled, forced down a sigh, and walked in. He sat backwards in a desk chair.

Saiai closed the door and sat awkwardly on the bed. She closed her eyes for a minute, trying to calm herself. Piccolo had already seen her cry twice, she didn't need to put on a show for Gohan, too. She opened her eyes. "Gohan, how strong are the androids? Is there really anything that can help?"

Gohan looked into Saiai's eyes. "What you did was wonderful. We're very thankful for this opportunity. But I don't know if anything will be gained. All we can do is hope." He felt bad telling her it might be worthless, but he knew this wasn't something to lie about.

Saiai looked back sadly. She knew it was true, but it pained her to know her brother's sacrifice might be worthless. She changed the subject, reluctant to continue because she was sure she'd start crying. "How long have you known Piccolo?"

The question startled Gohan. He hadn't expected her to bring up the subject. "Well, I'm not sure. About twelve years, I suppose. I was about four or five the first time I trained with him. Why?"

Saiai was silent for a minute. She stared down at her hands. Gohan noticed her cheeks were a light pink. *No.* he thought. *She doesn't like him. She can't. Piccolo and a girl?!* He shook the image from his head. He didn't want to think about it.

Saiai looked up, the blush gone now. "Well, I like him. He's easy to talk to. He listens. And something about his nonchalant attitude, I just like it." She smiled to herself. "And he seems to care. My brother has been the only one that has cared about me for the past five years. Our parents started drinking a few months after Taka was born. They would disappear for days at a time. I was always so busy taking care of Taka that most of my friends moved on and forgot about me. The few that didn't were always doing drugs or something and trying to get me to do them too. Then the androids killed our parents. They blew up the house we were in and destroyed the city. I lost all hope of ever having a 'normal' life again. And now, I don't even have my brother anymore. But Piccolo does care. It's nice. I could tell last night that he cared. He was trying to hide it, and doing a fairly good job, but I could see it." She stared into space for a minute, as though she was remembering it. Then Saiai looked back at Gohan. "He's never liked someone, has he?"

Gohan blinked and shook his head. "No. He's asexual. And a Namek. You confuse him. A lot. He doesn't understand it."

"Asexual?" Saiai looked puzzled. "What's that mean?"

"Asexual. It means it only takes one parent to make a child. They don't have a gender. When Piccolo is ready to reproduce, he will cough up an egg, and it will hatch," Gohan explained.

"Oh. Piccolo really isn't from around here, is he?" Somehow, it seemed that just now Saiai was realizing Piccolo was an alien. She really was slow. Saiai looked into Gohan's eyes. "He's sweet though."

Gohan nearly fell out of the chair. Piccolo? Sweet?! He'd never heard that before. "Well, um, let's go eat. I don't know about you, but my stomach is screaming for food."

Saiai smiled again and followed Gohan to the kitchen.   
  
  
  
  


Chapter Ten

Piccolo stared into the sun, as he thought about the night before. There was no logical for his actions. He couldn't understand them. He ran his conversation with Saiai through his head over and over. It just wasn't making sense. He came to a conclusion: The androids were destroying everything, even his sanity. He cared about a human female. He was definitely going off the deep end.

"Piccolo?" Piccolo turned, startled. He cursed himself for getting so deep in thought. He hadn't heard or sensed Gohan's arrival. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"The girl," Piccolo replied.

"What about her?" Gohan asked, hoping to get Piccolo talking. It would really help Piccolo if he would let Gohan help him. Gohan had a much better idea about this kind of thing.

"I don't know. She confuses me. She's female. And I care," Piccolo said.

"Well, yes, she is female. And it's okay for you to care, Piccolo. She cares about you, too. It's not bad," Gohan said, trying to make Piccolo feel better.

Piccolo turned to face the sun. *No.* Piccolo thought. *It's not possible.* He thought about him comforting her as she cried. He thought about how she hugged him. How she talked so openly to him. *Is it possible?* he asked himself. He couldn't be falling for her. And there was no way she was falling for him. Was there? Piccolo looked back at Gohan, saying nothing.

"Piccolo-san," Gohan said smiling, "I think you are falling in love with her. The way you care about her. It shows love. The way you talked her into staying here. Love. But, you're having problems with it because you have never felt love, or anything like it. You don't recognize what you're feeling."

Piccolo remained silent. He'd watched love from afar: Goku and Chichi, and Bulma and Vegeta, but now he'd been pulled into the circle. Could he really love Saiai? It was absurd. But he didn't see any other reason for his actions. "Love," he said. Foreign to his tongue. How could he, of all people, love someone?

"I think she loves you, too, Piccolo. She definitely cares about you. You know, it's okay if you love someone. Love isn't bad. It's good." Gohan hoped his words were helping Piccolo. "Maybe you should tell her. I bet she'd like to know."

"Tell her? Why?"

"Well, it's sort of part of love, to know you both care about each other," Gohan tried to explain. Love was harder to explain that he had thought.

Piccolo didn't say anything. It was hard enough for him to admit it to himself he cared. And harder to admit it to Gohan. How would he admit it to a human girl?   
  
  


Chapter Eleven

Saiai sat high in the tree. She'd climbed up as far as she could, about 30 feet high. The height terrified her, but she was determined to over come it. And in the back of her mind, she was also up there for another reason. Piccolo was about 100 yards away, floating over a creek.

Piccolo knew he was being watched. Saiai hadn't been exactly quiet as she'd tramped through the forest and climbed the tree. As he floated, he thought of how obvious it was that Saiai at least had some sort of feeling for him. He smirked. He could have fun with her there. He could talk to her telepathically and really scare her. *Saiai.* He listened to her as she nearly fell out of the tree. *Don't fall now.*

Saiai looked around, wide-eyed. Her friends had told her she was crazy, but she'd never actually heard voices. Was she really losing it? She hugged the tree tightly. Whether the voice was inside her own head or from somewhere else, it was right. She better not fall. As she looked around, she wondered if she could talk back to the voice. *Um . . . Hello? Who are you?*

Piccolo opened his eyes slightly. He hadn't expected her to answer. *Piccolo.* he replied simply.

Saiai sighed in relief. *Piccolo, you scared me. I thought I was hearing things, going crazy.*

*You don't have to go crazy, you're already there.*

Saiai couldn't tell if Piccolo was making a joke or serious, so she shrugged. *How come you say that?*

*You're high in a tree. You hate heights. You're in the tree spying on me. You're spying on me because you like me. As far as I'm concerned, that classifies you as crazy.*

She blushed. *Is it that obvious?* she thought to herself. Then it clicked where she was. *Yes, it is.* she thought, as she realized all she was missing was a big neon sign over her head. She started to climb down to avoid any further embarrassment

*No. Stay there.*

Saiai paused. *Why?*

*I want to talk to you. It's easier for me if you stay there.*

*Well, okay.* Saiai settled back into her place in the tree. *How'd you know I was getting down? You're facing the other direction.*

*I have good hearing. You're not quiet.* Piccolo was silent for a few minutes. *You like me, so you spy on me?*

*Well, yes. I don't know. It just seemed like a good idea. Why?* she asked, wondering what Piccolo was getting at.

Piccolo remained silent. He himself wasn't sure what he was getting at. He couldn't possibly tell Saiai what he felt.

*Um, Piccolo?* Saiai asked, interrupting his thoughts. *Can I ask you something?*

*You can ask. I can't guarantee you an answer though.*

*Well, okay. Um, okay, you know I like you. How do you feel about me?*

Piccolo smiled to himself. He didn't have to bring it up. But how should he answer? He was uncertain if he wanted her to know. He made his decision. *I care. I care about you very much.*

As Saiai thought about that, she lost her grip on the tree. She tumbled down about 10 feet before she caught a branch and pulled herself back up. She sat there and stared at Piccolo's back for a couple minutes. *You don't like sharing feelings, do you?*

*No. But it would have been pointless to hide such strong feelings. I don't do pointless things.*

*Oh. So you don't think it's pointless for, say, us to be together?*

*Pointless? No. Slightly odd? Yes. Material for Veggie-baka to thoroughly irritate me with when he returns? Yes.*

*Veggie-baka?*

*Vegeta. Bulma's husband.*

Saiai's face had a look of confusion on it. *How would he know?*

Piccolo said nothing. Saiai would get it if she thought hard enough. He waited for her to understand.

Saiai repeated it to herself over and over. Material for Vegeta to annoy Piccolo with? How would he know? Unless he saw it ... It clicked. *You mean, um, he's going to see you with me?*

Piccolo smiled again. *Most likely.*

Saiai thought about it. *But, wouldn't it bother you to have people know? You don't seem like the kind of person that's too open.*

*I'll be fine. You should worry about yourself right now. It will be a long, painful fall for you if you lose your grip again.*

*Oh, getting down is easy when I want to. I just jump.* Saiai stood carefully on the branch she'd been sitting on, balanced herself, and jumped. As she hit the ground, her knees bent to absorb the landing.

Piccolo listened to her land, slightly surprised she'd jump from so high. Most humans he had encountered would have asked for someone to help them down. But he'd already determined Saiai wasn't like most humans. Perhaps that was why he'd grown to care about her.   
  
  
  
  


Chapter Twelve

"Did Geru program you to be this stupid or were you always like this and it just progressively got worse? He was obviously pulling that crap out of the air. I can't believe you were stupid enough to fall for it," Juuhachi-guu told her brother.

"He was not 'obviously' making it up. You know as well as I do, it was impossible to tell whether he was lying or not. I'd rather us be prepared and have it be a lie, then to automatically ignore him, storm in there, and be beaten. Unless you think defeat is 'entertaining'," Juunana-guu replied.

"No, your stupidity is entertaining. How your idiocy plays through every one of your actions, and somehow you still exist. Somehow you haven't screwed up badly enough to give some the opportunity to dispose of you."

"You should have been disposed of long ago. Geru made a mistake keeping you around. You never shut up. Your mouth runs forever." He quieted for am minute, then smiled. Juunana-guu pulled out a little remote control from his pocket.

"What's that supposed to do? Turn the TV on?" Juuhachi-guu asked sarcastically.

"No. It turns the TV off. And guess where the TV is? Right there," Juunana replied, indicating his sister.

"Oh, really? And how do you propose to turn me off without shutting yourself down?"

Juunana-guu smirked. "Easily. Geru made three remote controls when he made us. One that will shut us both down. One that will shut me down. And one that will shut you down. You and I destroyed the first one. I destroyed mine. And here's yours. Pressing this button won't effect me in the least."

For the first time, Juuhachi-guu looked worried. She quickly shoved it away though. Her brother wouldn't do anything. He wasn't that stupid. He knew he couldn't beat them without her. She was the stronger of the two. "You wouldn't dare. You can't beat them alone. You know that."

Juunana-guu stood there silently, then pressed the button. Juuhachi-guu's eyes flickered. They locked onto her brother, sending him one last glare before she completely shut down. Juunana-guu kicked her lifeless body. "Ah. Silence." He aimed his hand at Juuhachi's body, and ki blasted until there was nothing left. "There now. One dirty job out of the way. One left," he said, and took off for Capsule Corp.


	4. The Key: Chapters Thirteen-Sixteen

  
Chapter Thirteen 

Bulma emerged from her lab with a lavender haired boy. Saiai looked from him to Bulma. With those odd hair colors, Saiai knew they must be related. 

"Saiai, this is my son, Trunks. He's the one that I told you would be back soon. What he was doing was delaying the androids. He was able to bluff and convince them they needed to come up with a plan before they attacked us." Bulma smiled. "And I believe I've found a way to destroy them when they arrive." 

"You have? How? What did you find?" Saiai asked, relieved her brother's sacrifice wasn't pointless. 

"Located in your brother's left shoulder is a self-destruct button. It's at such an angle that only the most accurate shot would hit it. According to Geru's lab, your brother should be the same model as the two androids we fight, with slightly different programming." She looked at Trunks. "Which means, I need you to bring everyone here to come up with a plan." 

Trunks nodded. He looked at Saiai, and smiled. "Thank you for giving up this chance," he said, nodded good bye, and walked out the front door. 

Saiai watched him fly off. She turned to Bulma. "How did they all learn to fly?" 

Bulma shrugged. "I don't know. I can't fly. Why don't you ask Gohan? He's still hanging around. Afraid to go home. He hasn't done any studying in a long time and is taking advantage of the situation to stay away from his mother. Chichi is not going to be easy to deal with when he gets home." 

Saiai smiled. She remember when her mother used to be that way. Before her parents started drinking. They'd been a happy family... Saiai shook herself from her thoughts. She couldn't think of how it used to be. She had to be strong. Forget the past and deal with now. "Maybe," she told Bulma, and walked outside to the back. As she searched the yard, she no trace of Piccolo or Gohan. She sighed. She wanted to fly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Fourteen 

Gohan circled Piccolo slowly, watching for anything, any opening, any slight distraction. Then he'd attack. *Focus, Gohan.* he told himself. He watched Piccolo's eyes follow him. They paused, watching something else. Gohan leapt. 

Piccolo saw Gohan in the corner of his eye. *Damn!* he cursed. He'd lost his focus. He turned, and barely blocked Gohan's attack. He punched and sent Gohan into a tree. He looked behind him to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. They weren't. They red head he had gotten distracted by was exactly who he had thought it was. He wondered how Saiai had walked this far. They were deep inside the woods, so Piccolo and Gohan's sparring wouldn't damage anything. 

Gohan pried himself off the tree and floated up to Piccolo, smiling. "You got me Piccolo-San." He followed Piccolo's line of sight and saw Saiai. "Piccolo, um, did you tell her?" Piccolo nodded slightly. Gohan smiled again. "And?" 

"And?" 

"Well, what happened?" 

"She cares." 

"I know that. But what happened?" 

"Don't worry about it, Gohan." Piccolo watched Saiai walk through the forest. She looked around herself, and Piccolo thought *Up. One thing I'm going to teach you, danger is usually up.* He smiled and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. 

Saiai took one last look around and sighed. She'd been wandering around the forest for a couple hours and hadn't seen any trace of Piccolo or Gohan. She turned and headed back to Capsule Corp.   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Fifteen 

"What do you mean, she's staying here?!" Vegeta exploded. "She's a waste of food and space!" 

"I mean, she staying here! She's given up the most important thing in her life. You are not going kick her out!" Bulma countered. 

"She's an idiot. She doesn't understand what she did. I don't need an idiot teenager hanging around, that's what the boy is for!" 

"She's not an idiot! She's slow, but she knows what she did! I made sure she understood!" 

Vegeta smirked. "Right. Not an idiot, she only acts like one." 

"Oh, you shut up! Can't you ever be understanding?!" 

"No." 

"Bastard!" 

"Bitch!" 

"Jackass!" Bulma turned and stormed off. She hoped Saiai would be smart enough to avoid Vegeta, because she sure wasn't wasting anymore time on talking to him. 

Vegeta watched her walk away. He smirked again and headed outside, just as Saiai emerged from the forest. 

Saiai looked at Vegeta and paused. "Hi! Who are you?" 

He stared at her. 

She looked at him curiously. "What's wrong? Don't you talk?" 

"I talk. To people worth talking to." 

"Oh... Who are you?" 

Vegeta raised an eye brow at her. She was dumber than he thought. "None of your business. You're insignificant. You aren't worth my time." 

Saiai stared at him with hurt eyes. "I'm not insignificant... You don't have to be so rude. I haven't done anything to you." 

Vegeta glared at her. "You, are an idiot girl. A thorn in my side. You-" he paused as Piccolo set down behind Saiai. 

Saiai looked behind her and up at Piccolo. She smiled. 

"Vegeta, that's enough. I think she got the idea you don't like her," Piccolo said, glaring protectivly. 

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at Piccolo. This was an interesting situation. Piccolo was protecting someone other then Gohan. "Why do you care?" 

Piccolo glanced down at the red head, then back to Vegeta. "She's mine. That's why." 

Vegeta stood there, hiding his shock. "Yours? That?" He laughed. "You don't even need a woman. But you go against nature, and of all on this pitiful planet, you chose her?" 

Piccolo stared into the Saiya-jin's eyes. "Yes." 

Vegeta smirked. *What a bizarre couple.* he thought. A smile crept through his smirk. He turned and walked away. 

Piccolo watched the smiling Vegeta walk off. That was one reaction he hadn't expected, especially from the Saiya-jin Prince.   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Sixteen 

Juunana-guu set down about 200 yards away from Capsule Corporation to determine what the situation was. He sensed Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin inside the building. He could hear Vegeta and Trunks in the back sparring. Neither Gohan nor Piccolo seemed to be there. He searched around and found their ki's flying away rapidly. Probably taking the girl and boy somewhere. He looked at Capsule Corp. and smirked. The two strongest were gone. This was going to be easier than he had originally thought. 

A quiet alarm rang through the building. Bulma looked up from her cleaning, slightly worried. If she had programmed it right, the alarm meant that the androids were around. Piccolo and Gohan had just left. This situation had the possibility of going very wrong very quickly. 

Vegeta and Trunks cocked their heads. According to the plan Bulma had come up with, they needed to circle the compound and find the androids. Trunks took off keeping his power level as low as possible, and Vegeta grudgingly followed. He didn't like having help. 

Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu listened. Their part in the plan was to set Juunana-guu and Juuhachi-guu up so Piccolo could get at the correct angle to deliver the death shot. But Piccolo and Gohan weren't back. And Vegeta and Trunks hadn't found the androids yet. So they waited. If the androids were found before Piccolo returned, they would have to stall.   



	5. The Key: Chapters Seventeen-Nineteen

  
Chapter Seventeen 

Saiai clasped tightly to Piccolo. He was flying much faster then when he and Gohan had rescued her. Suddenly, Piccolo stopped, and tilted his head. Gohan stopped and watched Piccolo. 

"The alarm. Damn it!" Piccolo cursed. The androids weren't supposed to arrive yet. The fighters hadn't planned for the two this early. "Gohan, go back and help. I'll take her to Roshi's and come back as fast as possible." 

"Hai, Piccolo." Gohan headed back to Capsule Corp. 

Piccolo resumed the flight to Kamé House. In his mind, it was the last place you'd take a teenage girl, but he knew she would be safest there. And he was sure Saiai would be able to deal with Roshi. 

Saiai looked up at Piccolo's face. "Something happened. What alarm?" 

"The alarm Bulma made. She used her knowledge from studying your brother to build an alarm to warn us when the androids were near. They don't have a ki to sense. A ki is somewhat like an energy reading they give off," he explained before Saiai could ask about kis. 

She stayed quiet for awhile. She didn't know Piccolo could sense energy from people. It was a new thought for her. As she watched the ocean below her, she wondered why the androids didn't give off energy. 

"We're almost there," Piccolo said gruffly. He was tense. He knew he had to get back quickly. He could fly faster on the way back. He wouldn't have to worry about a 'passenger'. 

Saiai looked at Kamé house as Piccolo landed on the sand. She stared warily at the old man sleeping in a lawn chair, a dirty magazine laid over his chest. She shook her head and refused to let go of Piccolo. No way she was going to be left with some perverted old man. 

Piccolo sighed in exasperation and floated up about 10 feet. He easily pried Saiai's arms from his waist and dropped her on the sand. 

She hit with a soft thud. She looked up at Piccolo and glared. "You jerk! How do you leave me here!" 

Piccolo rolled his eyes her, and took off back to Capsule Corp. 

Saiai stood up and dusted herself off. She sighed and looked at the house. *There better be some chocolate in there.* she thought bitterly. That would at least make the situation bearable. 

Master Roshi sat up as Saiai walked past. "Hey! Who's this pretty lady?" he asked, staring at her. 

Saiai turned to Roshi. She tilted his head so he was looking at her face instead of her chest. "Look. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here with you. And I also don't want you staring at my chest. Or anything else on my body. And don't touch me. If you lay one hand on me, you'll seriously regret it." She let go of his chin and stalked into the house. "Pervert," she called as she slammed his door.   
  
  
  


Chapter Eighteen 

Juunana-guu watched semi-interested. Vegeta and Trunks stood in front of him, while Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu stood behind him. He wondered to himself how they had known he was there. *No matter.* he thought. 

"Where's your sister, Juunana-guu? Or is she going to show up later and save your ass like usual?" Krillin mocked. Alone, Juunana-guu wasn't so intimidating. 

Juunana glared at Krillin. "I save her ass. But, alas, the poor girl spoke one too many times. Now she's gone, gone forever," Juunana-guu replied, dripping with fake emotion. 

"Gone? What do you mean?" Trunks asked. 

"Gone. As in dead, deceased, nonexistent, and other synonyms for not living." 

"You killed her, I assume. Thanks. Saves us the effort," Trunks said, relieved. He knew they could handle Juunana-guu. He was the weaker android. 

"Stupidity has rotted your pathetic excuse for a brain. You kill the strong one, and then challenge us alone." Vegeta was slightly disappointed. This victory was going to be too easy.   
  


Chapter Nineteen 

Gohan watched the battle as he flew. He was close enough to watch Krillin and Chiaotzu get knocked out, but not close enough to do anything. He growled in frustration and shot forward with a burst of energy. 

Juunana-guu looked up as Gohan approached. This fight was quickly turning against him. He was barely holding Vegeta, Trunks, and Tien back. And he could sense Piccolo's ki also heading back to Capsule Corp. For the first time, he was having doubts about what he'd done to Juuhachi-guu. 

Suddenly Trunks and Tien disappeared. Juunana-guu looked around and saw Vegeta, just as his Big Bang Attack hit. When the smoke cleared, Juunana-guu was still standing, clothes in tatters. Looking closer, you could see he was slightly hurt. 

Gohan reached Capsule Corp. and floated near Trunks. 

"Where's Piccolo?" Trunks asked. 

"He heard the alarm. He went on to Master Roshi's with Saiai and sent me back," Gohan explained. 


	6. The Key: Chapters Twenty-Twenty Three

  
Chapter Twenty 

"You dirty little pig!!" Saiai screamed. "Don't you ever touch me again!!! Especially there!" She smacked the offender and slammed the bathroom door. "Stay out!" she yelled as she locked it. 

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Oolong cried, holding his face. He backed away from the door. A laugh came from behind him and he turned. 

"Oh, Oolong. You need to learn how to be more hospitable to the ladies," Roshi said. "Like me." 

"You?" Puar interjected. "You got set in your place less then five minutes after she arrived." 

"Ah, hush!" Roshi replied. He grabbed another porn magazine and went outside to his lawn chair.   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Twenty-One 

Juunana-guu staggered under Trunk's Burning Attack. He looked down at his clothes. They were way past repair now. He'd have to throw them away. He looked up as Piccolo joined. They were really doing some strange things today. They apparently thought that it took all of them to ruin a pair of clothes. Maybe all the fighting was getting to them. Their sanity was diminishing greatly. He smirked. If that was the case, it wouldn't be long before they cracked and he won. Then he felt something on his leg. He looked down at Chiaotzu. The little painted clown was hugging his leg. Juunana-guu easily pulled Chiaotzu off and threw him to Tien. "Keep your toys to yourself. Especially those that try to self destruct." 

"MASENKO HA!" Gohan yelled. Juunana-guu turned just in time to get hit full in the face, barely blocking. He staggered back, trying to deflect the blast. It pushed him into a tree, where he finally found his footing and sent the blast into the forest. 

Vegeta smirked. The battle wasn't as easily won as he'd originally thought. He was enjoying himself. 

Piccolo surveyed the area. There was some definite damage done. But where was Juuhachi-guu? Normally she would have arrived to save her brother and her pride. He glanced at Gohan. 

*She's dead.* Gohan said telepathically, understanding his mentor's question. *Her own brother killed her.* 

*Well, it's fortunate for us, at least.* Piccolo replied. *It's time to quit playing now.* 

*Hai.* Gohan dove at Juunana-guu. His job was to help distract Juunana-guu to set him up. 

Juunana-guu jumped to the left to avoid Gohan, and jumped right into Vegeta and Trunks. They both grabbed his left arm, while Tien grabbed the right one. Juunana-guu jerked his right arm and nearly threw Tien off, but he held on until Gohan flew around and grabbed on, too. 

Juunana-guu stopped struggling for a minute. First, they destroyed his clothes. Then the clown tried to mate with his leg. And now these four were hugging his arms. They were definitely losing their sanity.   


"MANKANNSAPPO!" Piccolo yelled as a beam of energy shot from his hand, two fingers aimed at Juunana-guu's shoulder. 

Juunana-guu jerked again, as the beam cut through his shoulder. It almost hurt him as somehow it penetrated his skin. Somehow, it ripped through his skin, tore away at the wiring in his shoulder, and exploded out his back. He smirked as Vegeta nearly avoided the exiting beam. 

"Damn Namek!" Vegeta swore. "Watch it!" 

A slight amount of blood dripped down Juunana-guu's back, but thanks to Geru, he felt nothing but moisture. Still, he was debating how much sanity the Z fighters had left. They had not only left his clothes in tatters, but now they were stained as well. Really. Was a set of destroyed clothes worth that much to them? Vegeta and the others could have the clothes as a trophy for all he cared. He wanted to take over the world, not model clothes. 

Together, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, and Tien let go of Juunana-guu and floated up, watching him intently. 

*Now what are they doing?* Juunana-guu asked himself. *Are they staring at their trophy? Making sure it's exactly how they want it to look on the wall?* He laughed silently. *Well, let's move the show up to the air.* With that, Juunana-guu started to rise up to them, when he suddenly dropped back to the ground. He watched a look of victory slowly creep over Gohan's face. 

"I think it's working," Gohan whispered. Tien and Trunks nodded. 

Juunana-guu quickly checked his inner circuitry, looking for the problem. Things were beginning to shut down, while others started malfunctioning. *Piccolo's weak blast couldn't have caused this much crap!* Juunana-guu thought worriedly. 

Vegeta watched Juunana's eyes cloud with confusion. "What's wrong, android?" he asked, dripping with sarcasm. "Having internal problems? Need some help?" He smiled evilly and raised his hands toward Juunana-guu. "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled. 

Juunana-guu couldn't react in time to block the attack, and it hit him head on. The heat was unbearable. From the outside, Vegeta's attack. From the inside, his own body was burning. Tiny fires were starting all over. Smoke was building up. In a matter of minutes, his body would shut down to avoid further damage. If he didn't explode first. And with how the situation was at the moment, he would have been grateful for his body to shut down. He didn't enjoy the feeling of fire inside him. 

Gohan watched as Juunana-guu's mid-section burst into flames. The flames quickly spread outward to his arms and legs. Juunana-guu's eyes sent one last glare upwards before they, too, burst into flames. Gohan turned his head. He didn't want to watch anymore. He could still hear it all, though. He closed his eyes and he heard Juunana-guu's last struggled cry as the last explosion occurred. When he looked back, all there was to indicate anything was a greatly burned area of the forest. 

Tien looked over at Gohan. He smiled. "We did it, kid." His glance flickered to Vegeta, a glare crossed his face, and he looked back at Gohan. "With some help. Chiaotzu and I are going to head off now. If you need us, you know where to go." He and Chiaotzu lifted off and disappeared.   
  
  
  
  


Chapter Twenty-Two 

Saiai sat next to the bathtub, hugging her knees to her chest. She couldn't believe Piccolo would just leave her there. Especially with those two perverts in the living room. 

In the living room, Master Roshi and Oolong were staring at the TV. They were watching twenty young girls work out. Suddenly, Roshi's door was ripped off it's hinges. He looked up as Piccolo walked in. 

Piccolo glanced around, his eyes pausing on the TV, then they flashed threateningly at Roshi. "Where is she?" 

Oolong and Master Roshi pointed nervously down the hall. Piccolo walked down it, stopping at the only closed door. He knocked once. "Saiai?" 

Saiai jumped at the voice, then she ran to the door and yanked it open. She hugged Piccolo in relief, then her anger took over. She let go and glared at him. "How dare you leave me here! You are worse then a jerk!" 

He looked at her, picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Is that supposed to insult me?" he asked as he carried her down the hall. 

"Oh! Yes! It is!" she cried as she pounded on his back. "Put me down! I can walk on my own!" She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, and promptly found herself sitting on Roshi's floor. 

"Would you rather stay here?" Piccolo asked coldly. "Because no one is making me bring you back. I can easily leave you here. I don't have to deal with your immaturity." 

Saiai's eyes widened and she shook her head hard. "No! I don't want to stay here! I'm sorry. I'll shut up." She smiled timidly as she stood up. "Please don't leave me here. I'm sorry. 

Piccolo picked her back up and put her over his shoulder again. He glared at Master Roshi one more time before taking off out the open door.   
  
  
  


Chapter Twenty-Three 

*Three weeks later* 

Gohan sat at his desk. He should be studying, but he couldn't concentrate. The past few weeks kept playing through his head. There had been some weird events happening. The major one was Saiai and Piccolo. Somehow, they had gotten together during the fight with the androids. About a week and a half ago, Piccolo had moved Saiai and her stuff to his cave. She was no longer living at Bulma's. 

It was so weird watching Saiai and Piccolo. They were so much like Vegeta and Bulma. Granted, Piccolo wasn't as chauvinistic as Vegeta, or as full of himself, but he still had his moments. And Saiai was definitely having a hard time living up to Piccolo's expectations. She never let his comments about "weak females" cut too deep, but still they hurt. She was proving herself, slowly. Though sometimes it took her a long time to convince Piccolo to give her a chance. 

For the longest time, Saiai had been trying to convince Piccolo to teach her to fly. It had taken quite a bit of patience to ignore Piccolo's constant attacks about her inability to learn. She wanted to prove she could. Gohan replayed their conversation in his head. 

"I'm not going to waste my time trying to teach you something I know you won't pick up," Piccolo had said. 

Saiai's face had changed from pink, to red, then to maroon as she struggled to keep her anger under control. "I can learn. But I need you to teach me," she stated evenly. 

"You aren't that talented," Piccolo had replied with a smirk. 

At that point, Gohan had slipped away, leaving Piccolo and Saiai to 'discuss' it alone. 

Quite suddenly, a pounding at the front door shook Gohan from his thoughts. He remembered he was the only one home, and headed to answer the door. 

Saiai knocked again. *Please be home, Gohan. Please.* Saiai begged silently. 

Gohan opened the door. He looked at Saiai, surprised. They had become good friends since the battle, but she hadn't appeared on his door step without notice before. "What's up, Saiai?" he asked, wondering if anything was wrong. 

Saiai's eyes glittered with excitement. "He's going to teach me to fly! Piccolo finally said yes!!" She smiled happily. "I think it's partly to shut me up. I haven't quit bugging him about it for three days straight, but it doesn't matter. I'm going to fly!" 

Gohan smiled back at her. "Congratulations. Maybe we can go flying together sometime then. I can show you some really pretty places." 

Saiai grinned proudly. "Thanks!" She hugged Gohan quickly. "But I gotta go. Piccolo's gonna be back soon and then he's gonna teach me to fly." She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Unless he disappears again . . . Well, if he does, I'll be back! See ya!" Saiai turned and ran off in the direction of Piccolo's cave. 

Gohan watched her till she reached the forest and disappeared from view. He was happy for both Saiai and Piccolo, but the fact that Piccolo was asexual just made the situation weird. One thing Gohan definitely wasn't going to ask either of them was about their sex life. He didn't want to know. 

Gohan sensed a familiar ki and looked up. Piccolo was soaring across the sky toward his cave. Gohan smiled. He knew exactly how Saiai was going to learn to fly. She would learn exactly like he did. Piccolo wouldn't give her any breaks. Gohan turned and closed the door. He headed to his room. His studying was calling him. Or maybe it was Chichi in the back of his mind . . . 


	7. The Key: SS#1, 2, 3, &4, forget the tit...

**The Key, SS# 1: No, you can't. Yes, I can. **  
  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Saiai screamed as she fell to the Earth. She waved her arms in a desperate but quite ineffective attempt to stop her   
fall. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the fact the ground was quickly getting closer.   
  
She opened one eye slightly as she felt herself quit falling. She was in Piccolo's arms. She hadn't hit the ground. She sighed in   
relief, then she glared at Piccolo and crossed her arms. "Why'd you do that!? You said you were going to teach me to fly! Not   
scare the crap out of me!"   
  
"I am teaching you to fly. Same way I taught Gohan. Same way he taught Trunks. If you can't learn this way, I'll take you back now and not waste anymore time," Piccolo replied.   
  
"I can learn. I told you that before. I just didn't expect to be dropped from a mile about the ground."   
  
"That's your fault."   
  
"You never told me!"   
  
"You never asked."   
  
Saiai glared at Piccolo. "Fine. I'm asking now. What do I need to do to fly?"   
  
"It helps if you don't focus on the fact you're in the air. Don't see yourself falling or flying. Think of yourself floating through   
water," Piccolo explained. Then he smirked. "Don't make me catch you again," he warned. "I may not feel like expelling the   
energy a second time."   
  
"Okay. I'll try," Saiai replied.   
  
Piccolo let go of Saiai again. As she feel, she tried to imagine herself floating.   
  
  
Piccolo watched as her fall slowed. She begin to rise up slowly. He watched as she started going down again, listening to her   
mind scream that flying was impossible. "Come on, Saiai. Prove you aren't what I call you," Piccolo whispered.   
  
Saiai closed her eyes as she tried not to notice the ground rushing up at her. There were two voices in her head at the moment.   
One voice was screaming that flying was not physically possible and if she didn't find a way down she was going to hit the   
Earth and die. The second voice was calming and quietly telling her that if she didn't get her shit together within the next 5   
seconds, she was going to prove to Piccolo she was exactly what he thought of her: a weak, incompetent, human female. She   
concentrated on the second voice.   
  
  
  
As she concentrated, Saiai begin to float back up. She opened her eyes, and watched as the ground grew farther away. She   
relaxed slightly.   
  
Piccolo watched with a small smile. Saiai had proved one thing: She wasn't incompetent. Perhaps he'd drop that from his daily   
insults.   
  
Saiai floated up to where Piccolo was. She grinned proudly. "I told you I could learn. And you didn't have to catch me again,   
either." Saiai felt slightly smug.   
  
He looked back at her. "No, I didn't." He grabbed Saiai in his arms again. "That's enough for today. Next time you can work on   
going directions other then up and down." Piccolo took off toward their cave.   
  
"When's next time?" Saiai asked, disappointed the lesson was over.   
  
"When I feel like wasting time again. I have something more important to do now."   
  
"Are you going to go off and leave me in the cave again? I don't want to be all alone," Saiai complained as they landed at the   
'door' of the cave.   
  
Piccolo smirked. "Who says you're going to be alone?" he asked, and kissed her lightly.   
  
Saiai grinned as she blushed. "No one." She sighed happily as Piccolo carried her inside, kissing her again on the way.   
  
  
  
  
*******this is rated 'R' in my opinion, if you aren't ocmfortable with sexual situations or are not "allowed" (like we listen to our parents anyway....) please dont read this story, skip down to the next bold title.**************  
  
**The Key, SS# 2: Another Night**  
  
  
  
  
Saiai sighed in her sleep, and rolled over on the cold, rock floor. Sleeping on the cave's floor didn't bother her. She and her   
brother had been sleeping on sidewalks since their parents had died. The bed at Bulma's had been terribly uncomfortable for   
her.   
  
Piccolo listened to her from the door way, with a smile. He wasn't asleep. He never slept. The closest thing for him was a deep   
meditation, where he was fully conscious of his surroundings, but completely relaxed, as he was now. He was in his usual   
floating position, legs Indian-style, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed.   
  
Piccolo thought about earlier that night. He had a lot to learn about humans, females especially, even after living on Earth for so   
many years. Saiai was allowing Piccolo to explore, to learn what he didn't know from her. Each time he traced her body and   
found something new, she'd giggle or sigh. Early on he'd discovered a few places he'd touch where she wouldn't giggle or   
laugh, but her breathing would intensify slightly.   
  
Tonight he'd done something different from their usual routine of exploration: He'd done his tri-form technique and practiced all   
the tricks he'd learned so far on her.   
  
Saiai had been slightly shocked when suddenly there were three Piccolos undressing her, but pleasure quickly took over as each   
one began to work her differently.   
  
After nearly two hours, the three Piccolos combined back into one. Piccolo knelt by Saiai. She looked up at him, breathing   
hard, her eyes signaling pure happiness. She was so tired from Piccolo's efforts, she could barely move. She smiled at him as   
he picked her up and carried her to the back of the cave, away from the cold doorway.   
  
"I love you," she said as he set her down gently.   
  
"Yeah, I bet you do," Piccolo replied with a slight smirk. "No human male could have satisfied you like that."   
  
"Piccolo," she said, as she drifted off to sleep almost instantly with a smile on her face.   
  
He smiled down at her limp, naked body and covered her with his cape. "I love you too, baka onna. For a human girl, you   
aren't too bad," he said as she slept.   
  
He had watched her sleeping figure snuggled under his cape for awhile. Then he had gone to the opening of the cave to think.   
  
Winter was coming soon. There was one thing Piccolo had to do before it came. He'd already begun teaching Saiai how to fly,   
now he needed to teach her how to make a ki shield around herself to stay warm. He was going away to train for the winter, and   
he knew even if she didn't stay there the whole time, part of the time she was going to be in the cave. He didn't want her to   
freeze while he was gone, and he knew his cave would not aid in keeping her warm.   
  
Saiai shifted again, shaking Piccolo from his thoughts. He opened one eye and looked at her over his shoulder. He'd save the ki   
shield for another day. Tomorrow, he'd let her sleep. She was obviously wiped out. He'd have to remember that next time, that   
Saiai got exhausted much faster then he did. He'd forgotten how weak most humans were.   
  
Piccolo thought about how he called her a 'weak human female'. She hated it, but he knew it was one way to get her to do   
something. Piccolo admitted to himself she was physically stronger then most humans her age and height, but he had other   
plans for her. If she was going to be with him, he was going to push her hard. He smiled. She'd probably complain at first, but   
she'd learn.   
  
She was already learning to deal with the isolation. She'd stay in the cave most of the time, writing. She already had two   
notebooks full of stories. Sometimes she'd go out and visit Bulma at Capsule Corp or Gohan and Chichi. Saiai and Gohan had   
grown to be very close friends.   
  
Very often, Piccolo would take off for days at a time. During those times, Saiai would spend her days and nights at Gohan's.   
Chichi welcomed the girl. She was thrilled about Piccolo and Saiai, because now Piccolo wasn't around as much to distract   
Gohan from his studies.   
  
Piccolo watched the sun rise as he continued thinking. He felt bad about leaving Saiai for days at a time, but the closeness was   
hard for him. He still couldn't deal with it very well. So he'd take off to be alone. Fortunately, Saiai seemed to understand, and   
was never offended or upset when Piccolo didn't come back after a day of sparring. She would simply pack up her notebooks   
and head to Gohan's house.   
  
"I'm sorry, Taka. I'm so sorry," Saiai said in her sleep, half crying.   
  
Piccolo closed his eyes. It pained him to listen to her cry for her brother. Every night she cried in her sleep. Gradually, she was   
crying less and less, but still she cried.   
  
He walked over to her and sat beside her. She felt his warmth and moved herself closer to him, tears still running down her   
cheeks. Piccolo traced the trail of a tear from her eye down. She had to hurt so much, and there was nothing for him to do to   
make it stop. He moved a lock of hair out of her face and looked down at her.   
  
By human standards, she wasn't beautiful, or even pretty. But to him, she had some hint of helplessness full of strength, and   
that was what captivated him. To the humans, her actions and style caused her to be labeled a 'tom boy.' Her childhood had   
made her strong emotionally. She'd been forced to become a mother at 14 to her brother. She'd had to support them both.   
  
She seemed to be everything. But Piccolo knew there was one thing missing from her life. It was her brother, her very joy, the   
reason she had kept going through the attacks from the androids. Now she'd put on a happy face, and at times she really was   
happy, but Piccolo was watching her fall deeper into depression. She was becoming more reclusive. Occasionally more irritable.   
She'd yell about something that had no importance. He was worried about her.   
  
Saiai shivered next to Piccolo. He smiles slightly. He'd forgotten how cold humans got with out their precious clothes. He   
projected a ki shield around both of them. She smiled in her sleep. "Warm," she murmured and rolled over closer to Piccolo. "I   
love you, Piccolo," she whispered as she dreamt.   
  
**  
*****all right, back to our normal PG/PG-13 ratings.*******  
  
  
The Key, SS# 3: Courage**   
  
  
  
Saiai struggled up the mountain. She was getting very high. She forced herself to look up instead of down. She couldn't be   
afraid, not here and now. She had to prove herself. And she would fall if she looked down. 'Just a little farther,' she thought to   
herself. She could reach the top. She would prove herself to Piccolo. Prove that she wasn't a 'weak human female' as he called   
her. She admitted he was stronger physically then she was, but she could still do what he could. It would just take her longer.   
She looked up at the top of the cliff. She could make out Piccolo's shadow over the edge of the cliff. He was meditating. She   
knew he would wait for her, but he would not offer her help. She remembered her earlier argument with him. She'd pressed and   
pressed till he allowed her to come.   
  
"You can't make it up the mountain. You'd only drag me down." Piccolo had told her. "I am not going to have you following   
me around, asking for help every five minutes. I have more important things to do than baby-sit a weak female."   
  
"I'm not weak. I won't drag you down. I'll do it myself. Just let me come with you," Saiai pleaded.   
  
"No. You're staying here."   
  
"No, I'm not. I'm going to follow you, whether you want me to or not. We can do this the easy way and you just agree now, or   
you can be difficult and fight with me the whole way there. I'm coming. Period."   
  
Piccolo had stared at her for a minute. He half-smiled. "You can come. We'll see if you have the talent to back up your words."   
  
As they had started climbing, he'd told her "You're going to climb it all yourself. I'll wait for you at the top." With that, he   
climbed up in a matter of minutes. She stared up at him, sighed, and begun her own ascent. As she reached the half way point,   
she noticed Piccolo standing at the edge watching her. She smiled to herself.   
  
  
  
Now Saiai was about three fourths of the way. She was beginning to lose her focus. Her right foot slipped as she climbed. She   
fell a few feet before she caught a branch. She pulled herself back up and found a sturdy foot hold. She looked up again. Piccolo   
wasn't in sight. She glanced below her to see how far she was. A second too late, she realized what a bad idea it was. She was   
*high* up. Her fear of heights was starting to come through. Her hand slipped. She was going to fall, and Piccolo wasn't   
around. No one would save her. She'd hit the rocks at the bottom. She started breathing hard.   
  
Then a warm feeling flowed through her. 'Courage' she heard inside her head. Her heart calmed. Her breathing slowed.   
'Strength' she heard. She looked around, and saw only trees. She started climbing again, her focus regained. She reached the   
top, and pulled herself up. Piccolo was on the opposite edge, looking down. She walked over to him.   
  
"I told you I would make it."   
  
"You almost didn't. You lost your focus. That's a dangerous thing to do. You nearly fell."   
  
"You saved me though. Even though you said you wouldn't."   
  
"I couldn't very well let you fall. What would I tell your Gohan? I let you fall?"   
  
She thought for a minute. "That's not the only reason you helped. There's something inside that closed off mind of yours.   
Something you don't like to say."   
  
Piccolo looked down at the girl. He did have another reason. He cared for her. She already knew. "I don't see the point in   
repeating something you already know."   
  
Saiai smiled. "The point is, it's nice to hear."   
  
He smirked back. "I love you. Even if you do have me repeat pointless things."   
  
"I love you, too," she replied. They sat down next to each other. He put his arm around her and they watched the sun set over   
the edge of the cliff.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**The Key, SS#4: Curiosity **  
  
Vegeta smirked at his mate. "They're both idiots."   
  
Bulma glared at him. "They aren't idiots! How do I get it through your thick skull?!"   
  
"You don't." Trunks glared at his father and walked out.   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked at Bulma. "At least I use my head for something other then stupidity."   
  
"I AM NOT STUPID!!! You're the bakayarou lacking intelligence!!"   
  
Vegeta smirked again. "Oh, really?" he said, dripping with sarcasm. "And who's the one screaming her head   
off?"   
  
Bulma drew in a deep breath, gritted her teeth, and glared at Vegeta. "Shut up. Just once, in your pathetic   
existence, shut up."   
  
"No."   
  
"Yes!!!! SHUT!! UP!!"   
  
"I'll shut up when you start using your brain." Vegeta paused, then smiled evilly. "Oh, wait. I forgot. That   
will never happen."   
  
"You are such a jack ass!!" Bulma yelled as she stormed out. Vegeta heard her door slam at the other end of   
Capsule Corp.   
  
Vegeta headed out the opposite door into the back yard. He took off flying toward a place deep in the   
forest. A small meadow where he went when he needed to think, far away from people.   
  
As he set down in the meadow, he searched around, making sure no one was near. He didn't need anyone to   
irritate him.   
  
Vegeta ran the past few weeks through his head, starting with the day Piccolo had first protected Saiai.   
  
"She's mine." Piccolo had said. Vegeta had barely been able to hide his surprise. Piccolo had taken someone   
as, well, Saiai couldn't exactly be called a mate, Piccolo didn't need one of those. Perhaps she was a   
companion to him. Vegeta smirked. He had a better name: pet. Saiai was Piccolo's pet.   
  
Vegeta could see why Piccolo might choose Saiai though. She may have been an idiot, but mentally she was   
very strong. From his understanding, she'd had a rough childhood and had to depend on herself mostly. She   
could quickly understand a situation, and what was needed to make the best of it. She'd done would she   
could to improve the Z Fighters' situation with the androids. And she'd also wanted to stay and help fight,   
but Piccolo had picked her up and flown away with her screaming to be put down to help. She seemed to   
be as stubborn as Bulma at times. Their fighting was as loud and his and Bulma's.   
  
Vegeta stared into the forest. He could see what Piccolo liked in Saiai, but what that girl saw in the Namek   
was beyond him.   
  
They obviously cared for each other. But why? And Vegeta had doubts about who the Namek cared more   
about, Saiai or Gohan. He showed emotion more openly with Saiai, but perhaps that was due to that fact   
she couldn't defend herself like Gohan could. All it would take to shut that baka onna up was one weak   
blast.   
  
Vegeta's face grew thoughtful. She was strong, for being a weak human. By Saiya-jin standards, she   
obviously wasn't, but compared to the rest of her pathetic race she was considerably stronger. She was also   
quite different from her race. Vegeta often found himself comparing Saiai to Bulma, since that was the only   
female he had much experience with. Bulma always wanted to be there, watching the fight, in the way.   
Saiai, on the other hand, wanted to be in the fight.   
  
Vegeta smirked again. Ignore her stupidity, and she was almost tolerable. Without her stupidity, though,   
there wasn't much to notice. It seemed to make up her entire being.   
  
Saiai was a weak, incompetent, idiotic, female. She tried to be more, but she always ended up proving her   
stupidity and weaknesses, at least in Vegeta's opinion. She was improving, slightly. Piccolo was pushing   
her past what most humans were. She was learning to fly quickly. And last Vegeta had heard, she was   
learning how to make a ki shield. Vegeta smirked. Next, that Namek would probably be teaching her to   
fight. That would be sight.   
  
He looked at the setting sun. He'd been gone a few hours. When he got the urge to go back to Capsule   
Corp., his woman was going to start up with her pathetic, obnoxious yelling again.   
  
Vegeta smirked. It was cute when Bulma did that. It was the perfect way for them to know the other cared,   
without showing it. To Vegeta, showing he cared was a weakness. He didn't show weaknesses. He played   
on other's weaknesses. And some people had a lot to play on. *Baka onnas like Saiai.* he thought.   
  
Vegeta suddenly took off flying toward Piccolo's cave. He'd never had a reason to go there, but now he   
wanted to know just what those two were living in.   
  
He flew toward Piccolo's ki. As he neared, he sensed Piccolo becoming more alert to him. *He's not as   
much of an idiot as he comes off as.* Vegeta thought.   
  
Piccolo relaxed slightly as he determined that it was Vegeta flying toward him. Although, why Veggie-baka   
was flying this way, he wasn't too sure. Vegeta slowed as he neared the cave. His eyes searched through   
the darkness, looking for the opening. He floated in front of the cave.   
  
"What, Vegeta? If you've come to irritate me, wait till the morning. Don't wake Saiai up with it," Piccolo   
said, glaring at the 'door'.   
  
Vegeta looked around the cave, his eyes stopping on Saiai and Piccolo. Piccolo was sitting cross-legged on   
the ground. Saiai was curled into a small ball under Piccolo's cape, her head using Piccolo's lap as a pillow.   
"Me? Irritate you?" Vegeta smirked. "Now why would I do that? As hard as it is for you to comprehend, I   
didn't come here to torment you. I came out of curiosity. It isn't often you see some genderless alien with a   
human female."   
  
Saiai shifted and moved closer to Piccolo. He glanced down at her, before looking back at Vegeta. "If you're   
going to be curious, do it quietly. I don't want you to wake her up."   
  
"Fine. I'll leave. I won't wake up your precious pet." Vegeta thought for a moment, then he looked at   
Piccolo with almost caring eyes. "Take care of her. She's more then you realize at the moment." He took   
off back to Capsule Corp.   
  
Piccolo watched the Saiya-jin Prince fly away, slightly shocked. Vegeta had been sincere with that last   
comment. Piccolo ran it through his head again. "She's more then you realize." What the hell was that   
supposed to mean? He looked down at the sleeping girl in his lap, and traced the outline of her face. He   
sighed as that feeling came over him again. The undeniable aching he felt in his heart for her. Maybe that   
was what Vegeta was talking about. Her ability to captivate him even while she slept. Her importance to   
him, even though he'd only met her a while ago. He smiled, and ran his fingers through Saiai's hair. "I'll take   
care of her, Vegeta. You take care of yours," he said, as he closed his eyes, relaxing again.   
  
  



	8. The Key: Impressions: Vegeta

  
The Key, Impressions: Vegeta

I'd been watching her for awhile, but my first conversation, if you could call it that, with her was right after she came out of the forest.

She looked like she was twelve years old. She was barely taller then me, and the way her eyes looked at everything with curiosity made her seem younger. Her brain didn't comprehend simple things, and it functioned at a child's level. She looked twelve, and acted eight. A perfect waste of life.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously, staring at me. I glared back. I had no desire to talk to her. She wasn't important enough to be graced with my presence. I turned to walk away, when she spoke again. "What's wrong? Don't you talk?"

I just looked at her. She really was an idiot. I wondered what her IQ was. Fifty? She didn't understand I had no interest in her, she could die for all I cared. Yet, she stood there, watching me. I felt slight pity for her, her idiocy. She didn't even realize how slow she was. And she'd never understand I didn't care at all about her, unless I told her. "I talk. To people worth talking to."

"Oh . . . Who are you?" she asked again. I had to resist the urge to blast her for her stupidity. She didn't understand silence. She didn't understand rudeness. There was one thing left, which I knew even she would understand: directness. I smirked.

"None of your business. You're insignificant. You aren't worth my time." The baka kept staring at me, her eyes at least now registering something besides idiocy. There was pain there. She babbled something about me not having to be so rude. I smirked wider, and told her plain and simple how unimportant she really was to me, her eyes filling with tears. I would have continued, had that stupid Namek not intervened.

Piccolo landed behind the girl. She looked back at him gratefully. I glared. He said something about her getting the idea I didn't like her. As I glared, I noticed something in his eyes: protectiveness. Any idiot could see he cared. But why? And how much? "Why do you care?"

The look in Piccolo's eyes changed. It went from protectiveness to defensive. His eyes stared right into mine, and his words cut through everything. "She's mine. That's why." He continued staring at me, as if daring me to say something. So, I took his dare.

"Yours? That?" I laughed. I laughed hard. Told him how ridiculous his choice was. Piccolo stared, uninterestedly, caring nothing about what I thought.

I smirked. One thing I knew was how to get a reaction out of someone. And I was going to get one out of this Namek. I smiled. Piccolo's eyes went wide. I walked away, congratulating myself on my personal victory, leaving the Namek and his idiot pet.   



End file.
